1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to transfer switches and, more particularly, to transfer switches having an ability to monitor a generator power source. This invention also relates to methods for monitoring a generator power source and providing an indication of required maintenance.
2. Background Information
Transfer switches are employed in a wide variety of residential and commercial structures to allow an electrical load therein to be supplied with power from an alternate power source in the event of instability and/or loss of power from a main power source. A typical transfer switch installation allows an onsite backup electrical generator, serving as a generator power source, to supply electrical power in place of a utility power source on an occasion where the electrical power supplied by the utility power source has become unstable (e.g., as in the case of a brownout) or has failed, entirely.
In the interest of ensuring reliable operation, such a generator power source requires routine maintenance so that it will function properly when called upon to supply power in place of the main power source. More specifically, in the case of a generator powered, for example, by some form of internal combustion engine, there are lubricating oil, filters and other items that must be changed on a regular basis, as well as a fuel supply that must be replenished for such a generator to continue to function.
It is known to provide generator power sources with runtime counters tracking the amount of time such generator power sources have been in operation (i.e., a runtime count) as an aid to prompt personnel to carry out such routine maintenance. However, due to the high level of noise and vibration, exhaust fumes and typically unsightly appearance of such generator power sources, it is commonplace to locate such a generator power source remotely from a structure to which such a generator power source provides power. The simple fact that such a generator power source is located outside and away from such a structure typically results in gauges or other indicators mounted on such a generator power source being only infrequently checked for indications of either a prompt for routine maintenance or a malfunction. This results in routine maintenance being carried out on a less than desired basis.
Furthermore, although a generator power source may be provided with such a runtime counter, the runtime count is of little value unless personnel monitoring such a runtime count are made aware of the specific maintenance needs of the given generator power source upon the runtime count reaching a predetermined value. It is known for such generator power sources to be accompanied by various pieces of maintenance literature detailing maintenance procedures to be carried out as various runtime counts are reached. Unfortunately, the proper use of such maintenance literature requires being referred to on a recurring basis to check whether a current runtime count value signifies the need to carry out some form of maintenance procedure. In other words, for the combination of a runtime counter and maintenance literature to be effective, recurring proactive action on the part of maintenance personnel is required.
It is also known to provide a generator power source installed at a location external to a structure to which the generator power source supplies power with an indicator device maintained within the structure to provide an indication of malfunctions or events that may adversely affect operation, such as a low fuel level or overheating. In this way, such indications are provided without personnel having to go out to the location of the generator power source. However, waiting for indications of malfunctions or such adverse events to address the operational needs of a generator power source is not the same as providing routine maintenance to ensure its proper operation. Therefore, such a remote indicator device does not properly address the need of prompting proper routine maintenance.